How it Feels
by Master-Magician
Summary: Flynn comes across a sleeping Cassandra. Minor Eve/Flynn.


**Just a short one about Flynn and Cassandra. If anyone has some ideas for more, I would love to hear them. **

* * *

Flynn Carson grinned like a kid in a candy store as he walked the many shelves of the library. He knew that he badly missed the familiar books and artifacts of the library, but Flynn now saw that it was so much more than that.

This was home, Flynn Carson was home.

Running his hand over a shelf of old books, his smile grew even bigger, if that was possible. It felt good to be back, better than good.

The only thing that could possibly make this moment better would be to have his beloved guardian with him right now. She was on her way though, so that would be remedied shortly. They did have a date scheduled after all.

Flynn was not entirely a stranger to women, though Eve was unlike so many others. It was still to his utter surprise that she seemed to enjoy his quirky and odd nature. Especially after his return and their retrieval of the library. Perhaps it was her experience as guardian of their Liberians in Training that warmed her toward the world of magic more, and by extension him.

Speaking of which...

Flynn had been wandering the endless shelves and halls of the library when he came upon a slightly unexpected sight. A familiar redhead was curled up on a couch fast asleep and surrounded by books, one of which was still in her hand. She must have fallen asleep while doing research into something.

Cassandra looked completely at peace on the couch. No headaches, no nosebleeds, just blissful slumber.

Flynn had to admit the sight was adorable, this was probably the moment many women would whisper "aww" or something like that .

It had been several weeks since the return of the library. The three younger librarians still came in fairly often for research or just to visit him and Eve. With the occasional request for help, which was sometimes an excuse to spend time with the two of them. Neither he nor Eve would ever dream of calling them on it.

The senior librarian took a nearby blanket and very gently draped it over her petite frame. Cassandra moved slightly in her sleep but otherwise remained in her peaceful slumber. The redhead smiled softly as she cuddled the book she had been holding closer to her chest.

He at first thought about taking the book and setting it on a nearby table but see the way she cuddled the thing like a teddy bear made him reconsider. Flynn had to cover his mouth to stifle the chuckle that threatened to spill forth. Trust Cassandra to sleep with a book like a teddy bear. It was exactly something he could have envisioned her doing.

Flynn could not help but smiling at her, she was well past adorable now.

The older librarian planted a very soft kiss to the top of her head before moving away, taking great care not to disturb her sleep.

He stopped at the corner leading to the hallways of bookshelves and turned to look at the sleeping woman one last time.

For obvious reasons, Flynn never had any children of his own. It was a matter for debate if he ever would. In truth, the prospect of having children was not something he ever thought about.

What would they be like?

Would he be a good father?

Would he be like the father he had that he barely knew?

Would they resent him for hardly ever being around while he did his job as librarian?

All of these questions and many more like them swam around inside Flynn's mind.

Looking upon Cassandra though, some of these questions were answered. Despite her obvious fear, she was brave. She was intelligent, always so friendly, cheerful, eager to help. There were far too few people like her in the world.

Yes, she betrayed them back around when they first met. The poor girl had spent so much time with a death sentence residing inside her head. Fifteen, that was how old she was when she was first told she was going to die. If Flynn was her age, having just discovered not only magic but the possibility of being able to live, he would have taken the Serpent Brotherhood's deal. Cassandra had no idea they would turn on her the way they did. She did not have any of his experience.

Now the redhead spent every waking second trying to regain their trust and make up for her mistake. If the behavior of Jake and Ezekiel was any indication, she was finally having some success. Cassandra certainly deserved it.

For crying out loud, she had a chance to cure her tumor but instead chose to save his life. Despite the fact that she was dooming herself in the process. If anyone deserved a second chance, that one act proved she certainly did.

The more he thought about it the more Flynn realized, if he ever had a daughter, he would want her to be exactly like Cassandra.

The thought brought back the memory of when he first invited Cassandra and the two men to be Liberians. Jake and Ezekiel both voiced how their acceptance of his offer but not Cassandra. She, on the verge of tears, literally ran across the room to throw her arms around him for a hug. Flynn had been caught off guard at first by the open display of affection.

Flynn's thoughts were interrupted when a pair of arms snaked around his chest from behind. The Liberian smiled even brighter. About time she showed up.

"Okay, even I have to say it. Aww." Eve Baird whispered into Flynn's ear as she looked around him to gaze up upon the slumbering Cassandra. Had Cassandra not been sleeping so close by, Flynn would be laughing his head off right now at Eve's words.

Leaning back slightly into his girlfriend, Flynn whispered softly. "Yeah, she really is adorable. Even as a man I will admit it." The blonde's only answer was a quiet laugh.

When Eve rested her chin on Flynn's shoulder, the senior Liberian realized something else. This whole thing right now felt like the clichéd image of two parents tucking their child in to sleep at night and watching from the doorway. That made him and Eve the parents and Cassandra their daughter.

Perhaps this was how Judson had felt toward him?

Looking at the redhead, Flynn found that the thought was not at all unpleasant.


End file.
